You keep calling me back to your heart
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day one hundred and ten: VALENTINES #5 Sasha visits Lima for the first time, and she and Matt are reunited.


Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third, fourth, and fifty cycle. Now here's cycle 6!

Valentine's Day is coming, of course I couldn't ignore it! So I picked ten couples (some with OC characters) and set them for a love fest! :D Then on Valentine's Day, a group story! (not that kind of group, minds out of the gutter!) *cough* Anyhoo...  
**Valentine for the Gleeks, 5 of 11: Matt & Sasha (OC)**

* * *

**"You keep calling me back to your heart"  
Matt/Sasha (OC)  
Sequel to The Fourth Bird's Call**

He'd had tests he wasn't ready for, he'd had to face his mother after he'd let the dog in the house and made a mess, he'd had big burly football players charging at him… none of them got his heart into such a bounce as standing in the middle of the airport… waiting.

He'd been communicating with Sasha for almost a year now… so that would be how long it had been since he'd seen her, face to face… beyond the computer screen. He'd almost settled on the idea that all he'd ever have would be those four days in New York.

One month before, he'd seen that video call prompt, and clicked… and when he'd seen the look on her face, he felt some part of him knew she had news, great news. He was right.

Sasha's father had been considering a summer home in New York for a while now, and he had finally found one. Now they were travelling stateside the following month to visit and sign papers… and her parents had agreed – if Matt's parents were up for it – to let her stay with them in Lima for the couple of days they would be there. On both sides, their parents could only be aware of this person who mattered so much to their child, and could see the people they were… there was trust.

And by that trust, Matt's parents had said yes. The Wilcox family would fly in to Dayton, before Sasha's parents would continue on to New York, leaving her with Matt. They counted down the days now, to the morning where he'd make the drive to Dayton to pick her up. The last evening they spoke on the computer, the excitement was right there… within hours, they would be in the same room… he went right to bed, the better to leave bright and early.

He was careful not to wake up anyone as he got up, got ready, and drove off. He couldn't believe it… she was on her way… She was coming… It was only a couple of days, but they would just make the most of those days. If there was one thing they understood, it was that their time together was precious.

The screen announced that Sasha's flight had landed… his heart rate ramped up. He'd debated bringing her flowers, but if he knew anything of how their reunion was going to go, those poor flowers wouldn't stand a chance… besides, she was all about the souvenirs…

The door opened, and the passengers flooded out. He looked for a red scarf. He'd sent it and a few other things for Christmas, and she'd declared she would be wearing it when they saw each other again, be it on screen or in person… she never forgot it.

And then he saw it… saw her… The screen just did not do her justice. Her black hair had already been very long in the summer, and it had only grown longer since… Her eyes lit up the moment she saw him, and he could tell she was dying to get free of the throng so she could run to him. The moment she had her opening, she broke out and dashed for him. He heard a squeal, and then she was in his arms. For a moment, her feet didn't touch the ground.

When he put her down, they held on a moment longer before looking back at one another. She was welling up with emotion, and he wasn't that far behind. They kissed, and for those few seconds, it was like they were in New York again, the previous summer.

Remembering where they were – and that Sasha's parents were not far behind – they let go, smiling. Matt greeted Mr and Mrs Wilcox, and they were gone. Once they'd retrieved Sasha's bags, they went off for the drive to Lima. Before they left, Sasha needed 'something of Dayton.' Matt bought her a thimble… she collected them. The way she said it, her grandmother collected them, and the collection had been passed down to Sasha after she died. Once she had her thimble, they were good to go.

Sasha fell asleep almost as soon as the car started. She couldn't sleep on the plane, but the car did the trick. Matt let her sleep… he was just happy to have her there.

She woke up just as they were pulling on to the street. She yawned, blinked, and she was back to being happy Sasha. He carried her bags inside, while Matt's mother came out to welcome their visitor. She would take Matt's room, and he would sleep on the couch. Walking into the room, she laughed, looking around… She was so used to seeing the one section on her computer screen… now there was the whole.

"You hungry?" he asked as she looked at his bookshelf.

"Starved… Couldn't eat on the plane." He moved to his desk, where he had an unopened bag of chips. He offered it and she grinned, taking it. As she opened it, ate one, then another, he looked at her. She paused. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just wondering if you remember your promise…" She frowned, trying to remember. Then it came to her, and she laughed.

During their video calls, he'd talked more than once about being in Glee Club. He'd asked her if she sang. She said she did, but that she wouldn't do it on the computer. She did promise that, if… when they saw each other, then she would let him hear, and he would accompany her.

"Alright, but… here?" she asked him. "Won't your mother mind?"

"Singing is nothing new here," he pointed out, and she smiled. Nodding to herself, she put down the chips, brushed the salt and crumbs off her fingers.

"Can I drink first?" He stretched his arm out again and handed her a bottle of water. She smirked. "Do you ever leave this room?" she asked before taking a drink. He laughed. Watching her prepare, he could see the song had already started playing in her head. Once she began to sing, it was playing in his head too. It would be the anthem of the next two days.

_[S] "Boy we go back so far, / swinging in your back yard, / all the things that we used to do / We were cool back in high school / ooh I really liked you, / must have been your attitude._

_That's why you keep on running / in and out of my mind. / As the years they all roll by, / Baby, now I know why / I keep coming back to you."_

At dinner, Sasha insisted that she'd help Mrs. Rutherford to cook. After dinner, they had decided to take the evening slow: they had a lot to do in the morning.

_[S] "You're the only one that knows me, / love it when you hold me, / never find a love like this. / Let me hear you say, / now I'll never be lonely, / look at what you've shown me, / never find a love like this_

_Well this life tried to keep us apart / you keep calling me back to your heart. / Let me hear you say, / aren't you glad you found me, / wrap you all around me, / never find a love like this."_

By early morning, they were off. Matt insisted there wasn't much to Lima, but she still wanted to see it. He took her to wherever he could think of that was mildly interesting. She had so much energy and he couldn't deny her.

_[S] "All the guys tried to take me, / you're the one who saved me, / I feel like I owe you my life. / And as strange as it may seem, / I'll go if you take me / I'm willing to sacrifice._

_That's why you keep on running / in and out of my mind. / As the years, they'll roll by, / it's not hard to know why / I keep coming back to you._

_You're the only one that knows me, / love it when you hold me, / never find a love like this. / Let me hear you say, / now I'll never be lonely, / look at what you've shown me, / never find a love like this."_

The second day, Matt was allowed to stay home from school, to drive Sasha back to the airport in Dayton in the afternoon. He could tell she was upset to go… he didn't want her to leave either. That whole morning they were practically stuck at the hip.

_[S] "Cause this life tried to keep us apart, / you keep calling me back to your heart. / Let me hear you say, / aren't you glad you found me, / wrap you all around me, / never find a love like this."_

_[M] "I never find a love, love, love a love like this, / that still make me think about my middle school kiss. / I sit here in this chair and I wish / for you not to leave me now. / My friends they always told me / not to make you my wifey, / man they was putting you down. / And now they see we rollin, / me and you, we strollin, / they don't wanna come around."_

_[S] "Let me hear you say, / you're the only one that knows me, / love it when you hold me, / never find a love like this. / Let me hear you say, / now I'll never be lonely, / look at what you've shown me, / never find a love like this."_

Finally though, it was time to go. Sasha's bags were packed in the car, and they were off. She didn't sleep this time. She'd be exhausted when they got back to England, but she didn't care. They sang along to the radio the whole way.

Sasha's parents' flight from New York was late. Matt sat with her, waiting for them. Seeing her sadness, he took her hand. She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"We'll see each other this summer…" she tried being positive.

"Yeah," he nodded. She looked back at him.

"I've been thinking, once I go to college… I could move here…" He smiled.

"Yeah?" she smiled back, nodding.

Almost parallel to her arrival, they parted from a kiss just as Sasha's parents arrived. They needed to hurry to catch their flight… They had to go.

Another hug, another kiss, and she was gone. He watched her go, until he couldn't see her any more. With a sigh, he headed out, counting down the days to summer.

_[S] "When this life tries to keep us apart, / you keep calling me back to your heart. / Let me hear you say, / I'm so glad you found me, / wrap you all around me, / never find a love like this,_

_Oh... Never find a love like this... / When this life tried to keep us apart, / you keep calling me back to your heart, / Let me hear you say, / Oh... Never find a love like this. / Oh... Never find a love like this"_

THE END


End file.
